Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a foldable display.
Description of the Related Technology
Rollable or foldable displays include a flexible display module. Flexible display modules, which are bendable or foldable, have been undergoing active research and development. Flexible display modules include a flexible display panel and various supportive functional components. Such flexible display panels include a base substrate, various functional layers formed over the base substrate and pixels formed over the base substrate.